This application seeks support for the establishment of a Diabetes Research and Training Center at the University of Chicago and its affiliated institution, the Michael Reese Hospital and Medical Center. The major objectives of the Diabetes Center program are: (1) expansion of research in the etiology, pathogenesis, and clinical course of diabetes mellitus; (2) promotion of interdisciplinary clinical and basic research initiatives; (3) increase in intramural educational activities; (4) training of personnel to deliver specialized care to diabetic patients; (5) evaluation of educational programs; and (6) improvement of the care of diabetic patients. The creation of a Center with its Core Facilities, Pilot and Feasibility Projects, and Educational and Translational Component should enhance the efficiency of diabetes-related programs now underway at this University, encourage new endeavors, and provide a framework and stimulus for additional collaborative research programs among the investigators and educators of different disciplines and backgrounds.